Post-Workout Meals
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Finding food has never been so difficult. [oneshot] [no despair is going on]


"Let's call it a day."

Chihiro Fujisaki nodded and wiped sweat off of his forehead. Mondo had been working out with him for a few months now, and he could already see some muscle forming on his arms – and his legs, while they didn't quite look muscular, were definitely firming up.

Overall, he was very happy with his decision.

"Hey, kid-" Mondo said, and Chihiro glanced up. "You wanna head out and grab something to eat before you head home?"

"Sounds fun!" Chihiro said brightly. The two of them headed off to the showers. It had been awkward the first few times, mostly because Mondo kept thinking of Chihiro as that cute little girl with a computer, but now it was fine.

They showered quickly and Chihiro, who wasn't quite comfortable enough with himself to dress as a boy yet, pulled on his skirt. Maybe he'd dress like Mondo once he was stronger. That would be fun, Mondo was the absolute epitome of a man.

Mondo, as always, took his usual thirty minutes on his hair, and by the time he was done, Chihiro Fujisaki was starving. "You got money, right?"

There had been situations before where Chihiro had forgotten his wallet and Mondo had ended up paying, resulting in someone calling them a couple. While Chihiro could see why people would think that, it was still embarrassing for the both of them.

"Yep!" Chihiro said, smiling. Mondo nodded, and the two of them set off. It was about four-thirty – they'd stayed late today as they always did on Saturday, and the after-work rush at the fast food restaurant was horrible.

Mondo muttered something under his breath. "Let's just go to my place."

Chihiro, automatically interested, nodded. "I've never been to your house before."

"'s nothing big," Mondo said, giving a half-shrug. "Just some place."

Chihiro nodded, and the two of them set off, Chihiro weaving around people and Mondo just bursting through, shouldering everyone aside and creating a path.

It was true – Mondo Oowada's house was nothing big. It was a little small, actually, with a motorcycle out front and peeling paint. When Mondo saw the bike, he grinned. "Al_right,_ he finished fixing it…" he said, hurrying over and running his hands over the bike like it was his long-lost child. He started talking about engines and more obscure motorcycle terms that Chihiro didn't quite understand, and, after about ten minutes, Chihiro Fujisaki thought he would die of hunger.

"U-um, Oowada-kun," he said.

"Oh, right, yeah," Mondo said, flushing a little. He headed inside, and Chihiro followed. It was messy – clothes and spare motorcycle parts and trash was strewn everywhere. "I'll… I'll get something made. You can sit down or something, I don't know."

Chihiro elected to follow Mondo into the kitchen, where the two of them were met with Leon Kuwata, eating cup noodles.

"Uh," Mondo said. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

"Eating," Leon said. "You're out, by the way."

Mondo made to grab him and Leon jumped up, holding his hands out defensively. "Hold up, hold up, I came with Souda to drop off your bike and I got hungry."

"Well, where's he?"

"He left."

"Why didn't _you_?"

"I was hungry."

"Out!"

After Mondo dragged Leon to the door by the collar and literally threw him out of his house, he turned to Chihiro.

"Does that happen a lot?" Chihiro asked. Mondo snorted.

"More than it should."

They stand there for a little bit, and then Chihiro makes for the refrigerator.

"What're you doing?"

"Finding something to eat."

It takes a while, but after digging through cupboards and the fridge and a small pantry that Mondo swears hasn't been opened in years, they manage to cobble together some sort of meal. They have a toast with cans of soda that may or may not explode in their faces upon opening.

"Next time," Mondo says. "We're waiting out the damn fast food."

Chihiro agrees.

* * *

**This was requested by an anon on Tumblr, who wanted Chihiro and Mondo, not necessarily romantic, just… messing around! And here we go!**

**Also, is it really obvious that Souda is my favorite SDR2 character because I keep shoving him places that he **_**does not need to be. **_**And with him comes Leon, because somewhere along the line I started shipping that, and even if Souda doesn't actually make an appearance in this oneshot… **

**Either way, this is either a non-despair post-high school-vacation-from-school or pre-despair vacation-from-school type of deal. So. There's that. **


End file.
